


RWBY Vol 7-9 trashposts

by silverstarstickers



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bee and Puppycat references, Clone High references, Gen, Space Ghost Coast to Coast references, Spoilers for vol 8 (itll have its own chapter), Spoilers for volume 7, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverstarstickers/pseuds/silverstarstickers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Scythen' around

V7 E11

Qrow: Let me see what you have.

Tyrian: Your scythe!

Qrow: _**No!**_

Clover: Why does he have your scythe?


	2. Everybody gay, everybody gay

*Robyn in jail with Qrow, Jacques, and Watts*

Robyn: So let me get this straight, all of you are either gay for Qrow or James?

Tyrian dressed as a guard: Oh, not me! I'm gay for that man over there!

Robyn: ... Qrow or Watts?

Tyrian: yes


	3. My teeth are sharp like a great white shark

Robyn: Alright girls, let's show them our teeth!

Tyrian pulling back his recent kill's lips: you mean like this?

Robyn: ...


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur meeting with Jacques for the first time: I heard you have an Ironwood problem.

Jacques: No shit, Sherlock.


	5. Alaskan Bull Grimm

Ruby trying to describe a grimm: It was _big,_ it was _all wiggly,_ ** _and it ate everything!_**

Nora scarfing down pancakes: That's horrible!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss sarcastically: Wow, Spongebob reference. So funny.


	6. A reference everyone will get

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: @Dappercat420
> 
> (Nice)

Robyn: But... you're suppose to be in jail.

Tyrian: Yeah, and your suppose to be dumpster diving for ham scraps, you six piece chicken mcnobody! Get outta my sight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss sarcastically: Wow, Space Ghost Coast to Coast reference. So funny, everyone gets it.


	7. You and kazoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: @Dappercat420

Jacques: You played me like a _blasted_ fiddle!

Watts: No, fiddles are hard to play, even for my genius brain. Instead, I played you like a kazoo.

The _cheap_ kazoo that you are.


	8. Another reference everyone gets

Jacques trying to impress whoever: So, religion is for fools, eh? _Fools and liberals!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss sarcastically: Wow, Clone High reference. Everyone gets it. So funny. hA-Ha


	9. Liar, liar, plants for hire

Penny: Well, James' close knit of people are to refrain from lying--

Arthur: That's not true! I lie all the time! I tell them I'm sick, and then I secretly move to a new town without telling anyone. And then, after a while, my old friends who think I'm dead see me on TV, in a new hat and a color that looks really,really good on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss sarcastically: Wow! Bee and Puppycat Lazy in Space reference! So funny! Everyone gets it because they all saw season 2 on Netflix or that other sketchy website! So funny! The reference is here: https://youtu.be/r31-rNaZQRk
> 
> [Highly recommended if you like Sailor Moon/Steven Universe]
> 
> And another Spongebob reference! sO fUnNy!


	10. Why Jinn has a question limit

Ruby: If I eat a seed, will it grow a plant inside of me? *Sniffle* Because Weiss said it would.

* * *

Weis: How do I gain my sister's approval?

* * *

Blake: Where can I read Ninjas of Love fanfic?

* * *

Yang: If I do a flip in a motorcycle through a flaming hoop, how badass does that make me?

* * *

Jaune: How can I tell if mycrush likes me?

Jinn: You ask her.

Jaune:... How do I do that?

* * *

Nora: Is it possible to live off of pancakes?-- Better yet: For my first wish, I want to--

* * *

Ren: Where is a quite place I can just rest?

* * *

Oscar: How do I ignore a looming threat-- better yet, how do I detach myself from Ozma?

* * *

Tyrian: Why is it when _I_ kill someone, it's wrong, I could be jailed, I'm a murder. But when _IIronwood shoots a mere child off of a clift,_ he still has fans obsessing over him and calling him 'Ironda--

* * *

Emerald and Mercury: How do you escape a cult?

* * *

Hazel: Where is a quite place?

* * *

Watts: How do I bleach my eyes after reading Ruby's search history?

Jinn: Welcome to the party.

* * *

Ironwood: Is it possible to land like a badass hero in a way that let's my enemy know I'm done with his bull--

* * *

Cinder: How do I become the most powerful being in the entire multiverse?

* * *

Jinn: *takes a deep breath* Children, I am _not_ a search engine or a genie. Please keep in mind--

Qrow drunk af: Hey Internet Explorer, search up bars near me.

Jinn: For the love of the gods--


	11. Me rating how LGBTQ accepting each kingdom is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0-People will have a fit  
> 5- They're become more accepting but it's hard to get married  
> 10- Its not even coming out anymore

Atlas- 3 (I think they would be treated as well as the fanuses are, but I just get a feeling that there is progress. Maybe its because I'm thinking of how accepting Jaquess and Robyn would be.)

Mistral- 5 ( Saphron and her "friend" got married and live here. Honestly, I'm thinking about how accepting that Caroline girl and Saphron would be)

Vacuo- 9 (I'm going off of when Emerald said "A bag and a ticket to Vacuo says otherwise" [insinuating it can be a safe place for refugees] and when Qrow said "[There one unspoken rule about Vacuo]: if you can live here, you can stay here". So I guess it matters more of the fighting skills. [Also see Vale's reasoning])

Vale- 10 (The Great War... Vale and Vacuo fought Mistral and Mantle on the accounts of how they treat their people, self expression, and slavery.)

Anima- 10 (Like everyone there is oppressed. Why would they be homophobic?)


	12. VOLUME 8 SPOILERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The episode number will be first. In bold is the "chapter's" name (if that makes sense). EVERY SPOILER for volume 8 will be in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, credit to @Dappercat420 for inspiration

Episode 1 SPOILERS

**Guns and Roses**

Ironwood: Despite my little outburst earlier, I never intended to hurt anybody

Marrow: you just kill a guy for mildly sassing you!

Ironwood cocking a gun: I beg your pardon?

* * *

Episode 2 SPOILERS 

**Not Happening**

Ren: Give him back!

Grimm: _...No_

Ren realizing that the grimms can understand him he he's cursing them out: ...

* * *

Episode 4 SPOILERS

**Hey, what did I miss?**

Just imagine if Roman came back to life and Ruby and Neo catch him up on everything's that happend

Ruby: And some crazy guy called me a b*tch!

Roman: *with a smile* "Well, you kinda shouldn't go around cutting people's tails off--"

Neo: "And then Cinder treated me like her butler and some old lady kicked my a--"

Roman: *cracking his knuckles* "--Did what now?"


End file.
